fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Midnight
|kanji=ミッドナイト |rōmaji=Middonaito |alias= Brain II |race=Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Red |hair=Black/White |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Unknown |relatives=Brain (foster father) |counterpart= |magic=Reflector Darkness Magic Personification Magic |weapons=Klodoa |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito) is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 8-10 After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Midnight now refers to himself as Brain II. Appearance Midnight is a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wear dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 As of X791, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. Personality Midnight is a very relaxed individual, evidenced by his incessant sleeping, most often done a flying carpet. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's; in battle, he is often expresses his boredom his opponent's lack of strength, leading Midnight to exude an air of superiority. He seems to be sadistic; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. He is also afraid of his foster father Brain, as when he was defeated,Midnight expressed his fear at the thought of Brain abandoning him. History Not much is known about Midnight's past, except that he was a Tower of Heaven slave as a young child, much like the other Oración Seis members. As a young boy, out of fear, Midnight was unable to sleep under Jellal's reign, until that is, with Jellal's permission, Brain selected Midnight and four other young children to become a part of his guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the Light Team, Midnight remains asleep on his flying carpet; Natsu Dragneel tries to attack the Dark Mage, but his spell is subconsciously diverted by Midnight's Magic. Racer then appears and attacks the Fire Dragon Slayer, mentioning that to wake Midnight would be a terrifying mistake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-13 As the Oración Seis split up, Midnight stays with Brain as he has the captured Wendy Marvell revive Jellal. However, Jellal attacks Brain and knocks Midnight off his flying carpet, the latter remaining asleep the entire time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 1-7 However, it isn't until Brain feels the defeat of Racer that he orders Midnight to awake and kill the Light Team, to which Midnight happily complies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 17-18 Soon after departing, Midnight easily defeats Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki in two separate instances, wondering, during both, where the strong opponents were.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Midnight later, after Nirvana's activation, confronts Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Neekis and Hoteye on the mobile ancient Magic after hearing of their intent to stop it. However, upon hearing Hoteye call Brain's idea of interchanging light and darkness wrong, Midnight loses his calm and attacks the group. After saving them, Hoteye claims that he will fight Midnight, stating that the Oración Seis are all equal strength, and orders the others to flee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 10-14 After their battle ends in Midnight's defeat, Midnight, lying on the ground, expresses his total disbelief at the fact, as well as his fear that Brain may abandon him for having lost. Declaring that he will not lose, Midnight rises once more and seeks refuge behind a nearby building. Hoteye's Heaven's Eye, however, allows him to see Midnight through the building, and the Dark Mage is attacked by his former comrade's Liquid Ground, leaving him heavily injured and destroying the building he was using as shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-11 After the fact, however, Midnight reveals the battle to have been an illusion, and easily defeats Hoteye with his Magic; Midnight states that he is unaffected by Magic and is the strongest of the Oración Seis, even more so than Brain himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Walking away from Hoteye's unconscious body, Midnight reveals that as long as he remains standing, then Nirvana will not stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 19 After Brain activates his trap in the Throne Room of Nirvana, Midnight appears behind Jellal and Erza Scarlet, stating that it was nasty of Brain to take away some of his enjoyment, adding that since they three are the last ones left, then they should all have fun. Jellal then orders Erza to stop back, resolving to take on Midnight all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 13-14 However, Midnight quickly defeats Jellal (who was weakened from his Self-Destruction spell) and motions to his next victim; Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Page 20 Walking away from Jellal, Midnight asks the man if, along with his memory, he is unable to remember how to perform Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 1 When Jellal tries to get up, Midnight turns around and states that he truly desires to see the fright in Jellal's face, prompting Erza to run at the Dark Mage and unsuccessfully attempt to slash him; maliciously squinting at Erza, Midnight announces that it's time for the main dish. Midnight then proceeds to deflect all of Erza's slashes before using his Magic to bind Erza. Surprised at the Fairy Tail Mage's sudden freeing of herself, Midnight explains the nature of his Magic: to distort the space around anything he wishes. With Erza charging at Midnight once, the Dark Mage asks her if she hasn't learned that none of her attacks can harm him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 3-9 Midnight then proceeds to reflect all of her incoming swords back at the S-Class Mage herself and, although she deflects them, twist the space around her Heaven's Wheel Armor, destroying it and wounding Erza. Relishing in Erza's pain, Midnight licks his lips, sadistically stating that he wishes to see more agony etched unto Erza's face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 13-16 Midnight then dodges Erza's thrown sword and attacks her with his Magic once more, completely demolishing her armor. With Erza on the ground, Midnight asks her not to die, as he wishes to be entertained until they reach Cait Shelter; Midnight answers Jellal's question as to why they wish to target the small guild, revealing that the guild is full of the descendents of the Nirvit Tribe: the very tribe that created, and sealed, Nirvana. Ecstatic at the thought of their destruction, Midnight exclaims that to prevent a wonderful Magic such as Nirvana from being sealed away once more, then they must destroy the remains pacifistic tribe by having them kill each other via Nirvana's light-darkness changing properties. Midnight then turns to Jellal, who refers to Midnight as "disgusting", and tells Jellal that he himself is no better than him, as he killed his friend, forced children to labor, and nearly killed Erza. Destroying Jellal's confidence, Midnight reaches out his hand, offering Jellal a place amongst the Oración Seis. Erza, however, interrupts Midnight's proposition by rising from the ground (donning a new armor) and declaring that Jellal is full of light. Calling Erza impressive, Midnight finally gives the Mage his full attention, declaring her to be worth destroying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 16-25 With Midnight stating that her attacks will never reach her, the Fairy Tail Mage slashes at the Dark Mage with her spear and, although he reflects it, she punches Midnights away with her bare hand. Midnight, now taken aback, listen as Erza explains the two weaknesses of his Magic: he cannot reflect or distort the human body and that he cannot use Reflector on more than one thing at a time, being bombarded by an array of Erza's swords as she says so. Breaking out of Midnight's reflective hold, Erza states that as an elastic armor, Midnight's Magic will not work on her while she is wearing the Robe of Yūen, declaring it to be Reflector's third weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 2-9 Cursing Erza, Midnight states that he was "almost there", explaining that at midnight, Reflector is at its strongest; Midnight transforms into a dark, gargantuan monster. Attacking Erza, Midnight declares that he no longer cares what happens. After a sizable explosion, Midnight impales Jellal and Erza with two tendrils, asking them not to die on him, as the real fun is just beginning. However, his speech is cut short, as Erza lunges forward and slashes the real Midnight, leaving him flabbergasted as to why his illusions didn't work. Looking up at the sky, Midnight begins to sob when Erza explains that visual illusions are ineffective against her. Declaring himself to have been the strongest of the Oración Seis, as well as the unbeatable one, Midnight falls, defeated, internally reciting his prayer: to find a quiet place to fall into a peaceful slumber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 10-19 Midnight is later arrested by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): Reflector is Midnight's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 10-11 save for living things, such as human beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 6 Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 5 fell to it. Midnight claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Page 7 *'Distort Blade': By twisting the air, Midnight is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 13-14 (Unnamed) *'Distort Shield': Midnight's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 6-7 even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 15-17 He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 14 (Unnamed) *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Midnight initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Midnight himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 19-20 *'Illusions': By refracting light, Midnight is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Midnight's codename: during his battle with Erza Scarlet, he used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful monster who was capable of both overpowering and completely brutalizing both Erza and Jellal; he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck midnight, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 11-19 (Unnamed) *'Invisibility': Midnight refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 (Unnamed) Darkness Magic: A type of Magic that Midnight has learned during the seven year disbandment of the Oración Seis. According to himself, he sacrificed the future in which he would be reunited with his "father" in order to attain this power. Midnight uses this Magic the same way that Brain did, allowing him to cast dark Magical energy in different forms to attack his targets. Trying to become like his "father", Midnight also learned to use Zero's most powerful spell: Genesis Zero. *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, Dāku Rondo): Midnight gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Midnight's particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected. *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): Midnight fires drilling beams of darkness that can pierce through defenses from every direction. *'Genesis Zero' (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Midnight first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Midnight's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. Personification Magic: Midnight utilized this Magic to transform Lucy Heartfilia's doll into Imitatia, giving her both a life, and a purpose. Enhanced Reflexes: While prone to negate any attack directed towards him through the use of his Reflector Magic, Midnight possesses sharp reflexes, high enough for him to dodge a sword which Erza Scarlet threw at him with a calm, slight movement of his head,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Page 18 as well as to emerge with minimal injuries from a downward barrage of blades, dodging most of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 7-10 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Midnight appears to have practiced unarmed combat during the seven years which followed the temporary disappearance of Tenrou Island. As the leader of Reborn Oración Seis, he has achieved enough physical prowess to fight toe-to-toe with a melee specialist, such as someone the likes of Natsu Dragneel, for a fair amount of time. He was shown using his Darkness Magic to enhance the power of punches and kicks, highly reminiscent of how Natsu himself uses his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, even managing to overwhelm Natsu utilizing such a method. Equipment Magic Carpet: Midnight used his Magic Carpet as a means of transport during his constant bouts of sleeping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 6-7 This carpet is capable of hovering a several inches off the ground and follows Brain everywhere he goes. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Midnight appears as a playable character in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Midnight possess the following moves: *'Main': Phantom Nail *'Sub 1': Spiral Pain *'Sub 2': Reflect *'Sub 3': Invisible Scythe *'Super': Phantom Fear Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Midnight appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password. Trivia *Midnight's character design seems to be influenced by Visual Kei, evident by his striking makeup and elaborate clothes. *Despite Midnight calling Brain his father, they are actually not blood-related, as he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 19 Q&A. Quotes *(To Alzack Connell) "In order to achieve something, you have to pay a high cost. You two are lacking. Lacking in readiness to lose something!" Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Needs Help Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Master